dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie/Cursed
Don't Starve= |-| Don't Starve Together= - Weremoose= - Weregoose= }} In Don't Starve, the Werebeaver is the cursed form of Woodie. In this Werebeaver form, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, and the Map and inventory will be unavailable. In Don't Starve, Woodie will become the Werebeaver when he hits a Tree with an Axe too much in a short space of time or during a Full Moon. It does not matter which Axe is used in the process. It takes approximately 38 swings with Lucy to transform. All of the HUD will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. In Don't Starve Together (DST), Woodie tranforms into a random form (Werebeaver, Weremoose or Weregoose) if he eats two Monster Foods in less than a 4 minute interval or if it is a Full Moon. If Woodie eats one of the Kitschy Idols he will transform into the corresponding form. In any of his Wereforms, the Hoedown Soundtrack will begin to play, the inventory will be unavailable but the Map remains accessible. The Hunger meter will disappear and be replaced by the Beaverness Meter (Wereness Meter in DST). Woodie and the Wereform share an inventory, Sanity, and Health, meaning the Wereform can go insane and die. While the inventory's shared, the Wereform will drop equipped items except a Backpack (if Woodie was wearing one) and can't see or use anything in the inventory. Don't Starve Special Power The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, dig, mine, demolish Structures, and fight Mobs, but otherwise can't interact with objects in any other way. He has limited night vision and as such is immune to the Night Monster. His attack strength is equivalent to the damage of a Tentacle Spike (51) and his strong hide absorbs 75% of incoming damage. The Beaverness Meter has a value of 100 points and will decay at a rate of 2 every 2.5 seconds. Damage taken by the Werebeaver will also reduce the Beaverness Meter value. To keep the meter up the Werebeaver must consume any of the items listed below. When the Beaverness reaches 0, Woodie will appear in the same spot, at the beginning of the next Day, with 50 Health, 37.5 Hunger and 50 Sanity. Any Mobs aggressive against the Werebeaver will remain in place and also be aggressive towards Woodie, possibly killing him because of the low Health. Don't Starve Together In DST, Woodie has three transformations: The Werebeaver, the Weremoose, and the Weregoose. The Wereness Meter has a value of 100 points and will decay at a rate that depends on the moon phase and on the actions being performed. A full moon will halve the decay rate. The Wereness Meter's drain rate has three levels. Slowest at -25/minute (-12.5/minute during full moon), faster at -40/minute (-20/minute during full moon), and fastest at -400/minute (-200/minute during full moon). The drain rate is initially at the slowest level, getting to a faster level after every certain seconds on a timer (4 seconds for Werebeaver, 6 seconds for Weremoose, 2 seconds for Weregoose). Performing certain actions (gnawing for Werebeaver, fighting for Weremoose, running for Weregoose) resets the timer and the drain rate back to the slowest level. This results in a total transformation time between 22/26/19 seconds (37/41/34 seconds during full moon) and 4 minutes (8 minutes during full moon). When the Wereness reaches 0, Woodie will go back to his normal human form with 0 . Weremeter Beaver.png|Weremeter in Werebeaver form. Weremeter Moose.png|Weremeter in Weremoose form. Weremeter Goose.png|Weremeter in Weregoose form. * In the Werebeaver form, Woodie can chop quickly and effectively. His form can also dig, mine and hammer objects. Gnawing (chopping, digging, mining, hammering, and attacking) resets his Wereness drain rate. The Werebeaver cannot spawn a Treeguard or Poison Birchnut Tree. ** The Werebeaver can gnaw at a rate of 3.75 gnaws per second. One gnaw counts as chopping 4 times, mining 0.5 times, digging 0.5 times, or hammering 0.25 times. ** It takes 1.033 seconds to gnaw down a large tree (5.167 - 7.0 seconds with an Axe), 3.1 seconds to gnaw down a boulder (2.167 - 2.867 seconds with a Pickaxe), 0.467 seconds to gnaw up a stump (0.867 seconds with a Shovel), and 4.2 seconds to gnaw down a structure (1.3 - 1.933 seconds with a Hammer). ** The Werebeaver's melee attack deals 27.2 damage with an attack interval of 0.433 seconds. He deals 44.2 damage instead to Treeguards and Birchnutters. ** The Werebeaver reduces 25% of any damage taken. This includes physical damage, fire damage, freezing damage, overheating damage, and every other kind of damage. ** The Werebeaver moves at 110% of normal speed. * The Weremoose deals a high amount of damage and has a high damage reduction. The cursed form can perform a tackle, charging in a straight line at high speed. Attacking or being attacked resets his Wereness drain rate. ** The Weremoose's melee attack deals 59.5 damage, but has a slightly longer attack interval (0.5 seconds) than regular melee weapons (0.433 seconds). This results in about a 15% lower DPS than a fresh Ham Bat. ** The Weremoose reduces 90% of any damage taken. This includes physical damage, fire damage, freezing damage, overheating damage, and every other kind of damage. ** The Weremoose moves at 90% of normal speed. ** The Weremoose's charge covers a distance of up to approximately 20 units (length of 5 turf tiles). He moves at 12 units/second (200% of normal speed) while charging. He charges in a straight line and cannot change direction or manually stop. ** Mobs hit by the charge will take 59.5 damage. If the charge collides with a solid obstacle, the charge is halted and the Weremoose is slowed down for 10 seconds. The obstacle will also be chopped 8 times, mined 4 times, hammered 2 times, or damaged by -119 health. ** The Weremoose has complete stun immunity (cannot be interrupted or stunlocked) while charging, except for 0.233 seconds at the start of the charge and 0.067 seconds at the end of the charge. He can only be interrupted mid-charge by crashing into a solid obstacle, by being frozen, or by being put to sleep. * The Weregoose moves 40% faster than Woodie in his normal form, and can run over water. The Weregoose can't perform any other action than running. Running resets his Wereness drain rate. Woodie immediately drowns if he transforms back to normal while on water. All Wereforms will deplete Sanity at -6.0 /minute. Dying when transformed will cause Woodie to drop everything (as usual for all Characters) and turn into a Ghost that resembles the current Wereform instead of Woodie. If he is resurrected, he'll revive into the same Wereform with 50 Health, and 100 Sanity and the same Wereness. During a Full Moon, Woodie will instantly turn into a random transformation, and for the duration of the Full Moon his Wereness will drain half as fast. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Werebeaver cannot swim. Turning into a Werebeaver while Woodie is on a Boat, will result in the boat being destroyed and the Werebeaver to sink. Woodie will then respawn the next day in the closest island with enough materials to build a Log Raft. This also means that the Werebeaver's movement is limited to only the island Woodie transformed. On the other hand, the Werebeaver is completely immune to Poison. Tips Don't Starve= * Woodie will transform into a Werebeaver in the Caves and Ruins during the Full Moon cycle. This means that Woodie will likely wake up to complete darkness, unless close to a natural light source. Any Lanterns in a player's inventory (unless stored in a backpack) will turn on and drop to the ground, and will possibly be depleted by the time the transformation wears off. Keeping minerals in a backpack will prevent Rock Lobsters from eating them while Woodie is transformed. * Players are advised to calculate beforehand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. ** They can either wait the curse out inside their camp or take advantage of the transformation to chop, dig, or mine for free. * If possible, players should try to transform near their camp or another safe place fitted with supplies to help regain the lost stats. * It is advised to store all items in containers to reduce the risk of losing them to other mobs after transforming. * It's a good idea to plant Trees in every biome in case they are needed when transformed, either to heal or keep the Werebeaver form until the player gets to a safe spot to turn back to Woodie. * Players can use the Werebeaver transformation to quickly skip days, without the need of Tents or similar objects. * When transformed it's a good idea to dig as many Graves as possible to avoid the Sanity drain that would otherwise ensue. * The Werebeaver can be stunlocked by Fire damage making it very dangerous as the player won't be able to move away easily to avoid the damage or make them an easy target to hostile Mobs. * It is advised to only fight Boss Monsters in Werebeaver form near some Trees to avoid using materials on Weapons and Armor and increase the likelihood of survival thanks to the healing from Logs. * Due to his curse the only way currently to get an Old Bell with Woodie in the Reign of Giants DLC, without the Console, is to plant a Fleshy Bulb near Glommer's Statue, let the Eyeplants take Glommer's Flower off the statue and kill the Lureplant before it digests it. * As a Werebeaver, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. * If one isn't interested in using the Werebeaver much, simply allow the meter to run out on the morning of the first full moon. This will skip the second full moon and revert Woodie on the morning after it. * In Shipwrecked, one easy way to cure a poisoned Woodie is to turn into the Werebeaver, thanks to his poison immunity. |-| Don't Starve Together= * Woodie will drop his equipped items, except for backpacks, when transforming. Players should prepare some empty slots for his equipped items and be ready to unequip them before transforming. * Players should avoid transforming at a high hunger meter since Woodie loses all of his hunger when he transforms back to normal. Try keeping his hunger below 37.5 before transforming in order to conserve food. * Because Woodie doesn't lose hunger during a Wereform, up to 37.5 hunger can be saved if he transforms at 0 hunger. Frequent and careful use of transformations lets Woodie have a practically slower hunger rate than normal. * The Weremoose can use his charge over and over against large groups of mobs. Players can take advantage of his unique ability to dispatch multiple enemies at once. * The Weremoose's charge ability allows him to defeat groups of Spiders and Spider Warriors faster and more effectively than Abigail. Used properly, he can quite easily clear several Tier 3 Spider Dens on his own. The Weremoose is generally great for clearing crowds such as Beefalo herds, massive Hound waves, Chess Monsters found in Chess biomes or the Ruins, Nightmare Creatures, and Frog Rains. * As Weremoose, it's faster to travel by charging repeatedly than by walking. Be careful not to crash into solid objects on the way. The charge can also be used to escape dangerous situations, such as when the Weremoose is low on health. * Make sure to keep Woodie's health full before transforming, especially with the Weremoose, since he cannot heal himself during a transformation. Players should keep in mind that transforming using a Kitschy Idol leaves Woodie with 130 health at most. * The Weregoose is excellent for quickly exploring the map early in the game, especially because of its ability to cross ocean gaps between biomes. * Players are advised to calculate beforehand the days in which it will be a Full Moon and prepare accordingly for the transformation. * During a transformation, Woodie can still raise his "naughtiness" rating and cause Krampus to arrive. Trivia * It appears that the Werebeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. * The Werebeaver cannot travel through wormholes. * When struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, unlike his human form and all other playable characters, the Werebeaver does the "hurt" animation without showing any x-ray view of his body. Its bones can be seen when electrocuted in DST, however. * The idea for the Werebeaver came from a desire of the developers to make new characters "crazy" so that they would market better.Kevin on the forums: "I'm glad you guys are liking him so far. If I recall correctly, Corey suggested we make him a werebeaver one night when we were talking about making new characters craaaazy so that they would market well. I think he may have been joking, but I loved the idea so much I got the artists to draw it.I added Lucy after I started adding special items for the other characters. I just liked the idea of a half-crazed lumberjack being egged on by his axe. We asked our music guys for the hoedown music on Friday, as a last minute effort to put the craziness over the top. I didn't think we'd get it back in time for the update, but our music guys are really really good (and fast!). I was intended to be a hillbilly / DS take on the classic Super Mario brother's invincibility star theme.Now all I have to do is fix the bugs and write the dialog :)" Posted on June 26, 2013. * The Hoedown theme was intended to be a Don't Starve-themed hillbilly take on the invincibility theme music for the Super Star item in the Super Mario franchise. * In DST, Wickerbottom refers to Woodie's curse as CastorthropyWickerbottom quotes: Werebeaver - "Poor dear never mentioned he was afflicted by Castorthropy." which is a combination of the genus name for beaver (Castor) and part of the term for the Werewolf curse, lycanthropy. She also uses the word Castorthrope for his cursed form in a similar manner to lycanthrope (Werewolf).Wickerbottom quotes: Ghost Werebeaver - "I'll add "Castorthrope" to my endangered species list." * In DST, the Werebeaver is capable of performing only the /dance Emote, as are the Weremoose and Weregoose. * The Werebeaver has exclusive DST animations for sleeping, grogginess, and revival via a Life Giving Amulet and a Meat Effigy. Bugs Don't Starve= * As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log Meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return; it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts to normal after the player saves and exits then returns again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity). * If Woodie dies in Werebeaver form, when the next moon phase is a full moon he will appear as Woodie, but the screen will show the Werebeaver HUD. Reloading the world should fix this. * When a full moon occurs and Woodie is hit during his transforming stage, Lucy will say a transforming quote, but Woodie doesn't actually turn into the Werebeaver. * When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game will result in Woodie still being in Werebeaver form, but the game acts as if Woodie had 50 sanity. * As a Werebeaver, if the Log Meter hits 0 and he gnaws an item that replenishes it at the same time (possibly causing the Werebeaver's death sound effect to activate and sometimes the music to stop), he will be unable to faint and revert. This will end if the player either reloads, which will return Woodie to normal with all stats full, or if the meter is refilled and then once again returned to 0 (he will only revert normally if the meter is refilled all the way to 100). * If the player saves at the same time Woodie faints, upon reloading Woodie's stats will be full. * Sometimes if the player is wearing a Backpack when the curse activates and the inventory drops to the ground, the backpack will disappear. However, the next time the curse activates, the backpack may appear again when the player's inventory drops to the ground. * Sometimes, after reverting from Werebeaver form, Woodie will make Werebeaver sounds when getting hurt. * If one exits and then re-enters the game during dusk as a Werebeaver, Woodie will still give his dusk announcement, even though he's transformed. * In Shipwrecked, transforming into the Werebeaver while on a boat and a touch stone active may respawn Woodie at the touchstone, but he won't be visible and can't move. The only way to fix this is to force close the game. |-| Don't Starve Together= * Woodie still suffers from the Piggyback's speed penalty during his transformations. Gallery Sounds References de:Woodie ru:Вуди pl:Woodie